The present invention relates to a lint filter apparatus and, more particularly, to a lint filter apparatus to further prevent lint build up within a dryer vent.
A clothes dryer, tumble dryer, or drying machine is a household appliance that is used to remove moisture from a load of clothing and other textile, generally shortly after they are cleaned in a washing machine. Tumbler dryers continuously draw in the cool, dry, ambient air around them and heat it before passing it through the tumbler. The resulting hot, humid air is usually vented outside to make room for more dry air to continue the drying process.
Moisture and lint are byproducts of the tumble drying process, and are pulled from the drum by a fan motor and then pushed through the remaining exhaust conduit to the exterior termination fitting. Typical exhaust conduit comprises flex transition hose found immediately behind the dryer, the 4-inch (100 mm) rigid galvanized pipe and elbow fittings found within the wall framing, and the vent duct hood found outside the house. As the dryer duct pipe becomes partially obstructed and filled with lint, drying time increases and causes the dryer to overheat and waste energy. In extreme cases, a blocked vent may result in a fire.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that further prevents lint build up within the dryer vent.